


blossoming gardens

by revengeavenue



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, Happy, M/M, gardener!gerard, it's cute as heck, mention of past alcoholism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 15:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10389582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengeavenue/pseuds/revengeavenue
Summary: Together, they blossomed.





	

Gerard could hear the rolling of the summertime thunder in the distance, creeping up on him and begging for him to go in the house. He wouldn't though; he was in the greenhouse. It was burning hot inside from the day's sun, which had been recently covered up by pale bluish gray clouds, and although the temperature outside seemed to drop, it certainly didn't in the greenhouse. He felt as if he'd suffocate from the humidity, but simultaneously, it felt strangely comforting.

Tending to his plants was Gerard's favorite pastime; it relaxed him and got him out of his head for a little while, putting everything else on hold. On hot summer evenings, he would stay there for longer, just relishing in the atmosphere of it all. So what if it was too hot, he could always open the vents to help cool it down. The greenhouse was a type of paradise to him.

There were times he'd go there to surround himself in the rich green color of his plants and read old novels, with the pages yellowing and creased from dog ears. Summertime in New Jersey felt so much more monumental to Gerard, just because of his greenhouse.

Frank sometimes visited him there, temporarily leaving his beloved studio in the house and trading it for Gerard's plant nursery. He had to admit, it was rather beautiful in there. A vast selection of flowers, houseplants, and even some hydroponic vegetables gave it that beauty. Gerard took pride in his work, because he grew all of his plants from the tiniest seeds, and watched them grow into lush greenery with no interference other than his own.

Gerard finished watering the plants shortly after he heard the first roll of thunder, and they only got more intense after that. The rain went from a calm drizzle to a steady downpour, coming down in cascades from the darkening sky. He could hear it hitting the dome roof of the greenhouse, and if he closed his eyes, it sounded like absolute heaven on earth.

Reluctant to leave and step out into the pouring rain, Gerard took a seat on the wooden chair he always sat in to read - it was an antique from his grandmother's house, he recalled. He had no book with him this time, so he decided to sit quietly with his eyes closed and listen to the rhythm of the rain.

A few minutes passed like that, slowly and calmly until he heard the opening of a door. When Gerard opened his eyes, he was met with Frank, who was looking rather drenched - wet hair hung in his eyes.

"Were you asleep in here?" Frank asked, closing the door. He made wet footprints across the pathway until he was standing in front of Gerard.

"No, just listening to the rain. I love days like this," he sighed out. Standing up, he took a hand and ran it through Frank's wet hair. "Look at you, you're soaked."

Frank grinned up at Gerard. "It's not the end of the world. You'll be wet too when you go in."

Gerard looked around, admiring all of his hard work. "I don't know, I was thinking about staying out here until this storm blows over."

"You can't do that, it's supposed to last for most of the night! And I'd miss your presence too much," Frank admitted, and Gerard knew damn well that he wasn't kidding.

"Alright, alright, I'll go in... under one condition."

"And what would that be?" Frank asked.

"You carry me inside," Gerard said with a smile that was near impossible to say no to.

Frank almost burst into laughter, almost. "With these arms? I can hardly lift my guitar, let alone a grown ass man."

Gerard's eyes softened, and somehow, that always made Frank give in. He sighed, holding his arms out for Gerard to fit into. He practically jumped into them, causing Frank to stumble backwards. Regaining his balance, he tightened his grip on the man in his arms.

"You almost knocked me right the fuck over," Frank exclaimed, as a smile began to spread across his face. "But it's okay, because I love you and I would do just about anything for you."

Gerard clung to Frank for dear life, even though he wasn't that far from the ground. "That's nice to know," he replied, a faint blush dusting his cheeks. "For the record, I love you back."

The storm outside wasn't letting up, and when Frank pushed the greenhouse door open with his back, they were met with the rage of it. The wind had picked up and the rain had gotten heavier, making it difficult to see their house, even though it wasn't that far away.

"Oh god, look at it," Frank said as he looked at the storm in wonder.

"Don't just stand there, start running!" Gerard exclaimed; he wasn't particularly looking to get struck by lightning.

Frank chuckled, tightening his grip on Gerard. "You sure?"

"Yes, just go!"

And so he bolted as fast as he could, even though it was difficult with the weight of another person. He made it as far as the slope just a few yards away from their house, which he decided it would be a good idea to slide down. Mud was all down his shirt and back, and they both fell at the bottom in a heap of limbs, mud, and rainwater.

Gerard started laughing as thunder boomed in the distance. Frank just held him closer and laughed right with him.

"Y-You've got mud in your hair," Frank managed to say in between laughs. "You filthy fuck."

"This is your fault!" Gerard replied, running a hand along Frank's face and causing their eyes to lock.

Frank still had that goofy smile on his face, and Gerard wanted to kiss it right off, so he did. He felt a hand in his hair and water pouring across his face; it was such a messy kiss, but he didn't care. It fit the moment perfectly, so perfectly that they were beginning to forget the reason why they were rushing to get inside. When they pulled apart, a bolt of lightning cracked across the pale blue sky, causing them both to jump.

"We should really get in the house," Frank said with that twinkle in his eyes that he always had whenever he looked at Gerard.

"Agreed," Gerard said in reply, and gave Frank one last peck on the lips before they got themselves out of the puddle and went inside.

-

An hour later, they were both sitting on the couch: cuddled up together in one blanket. Cups of steaming green tea were in each of their hands, while their skin was soft and warm from the shower they had shared. A record crackled in the background; the Carpenter's self titled record, which was Gerard's favorite. Frank felt it was a good time to put it on - the moment felt right.

"I had a good night with you," Gerard spoke suddenly; he was beaming. It was finally dark outside, enough to see faint stars from the window. Gerard loved summer nights, especially spending them with Frank.

Frank took a sip of his tea, then replied, "I did too."

Gerard sighed happily, leaning his head on Frank's shoulder. "I feel so... happy. Alive, even."

"That's because you're like a garden. I mean, you're definitely blooming like one. I can tell that you feel better, especially lately." Frank recalled Gerard years prior, who he was before he was sober. He was a miserable person, unhappy even on his good days. "You're blossoming like your plants."

And perhaps it wasn't just Gerard who was blossoming, because Frank felt like he was too. Together, they bettered themselves, and grew more intertwined with each passing day.


End file.
